The present invention relates to bale tie joining devices and, more particularly, to bale tie joining devices which are particularly well adapted for joining bale tie ends on top of a bale.
The primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel bale tie joining device for use in bale presses, and the like, and, more particularly, to afford a novel bale tie joining device wherein the completed tie joint or knot is visible to a press operator from the top before the removal of the bale from the press.
In the past, bale ties were commonly joined on the side of the bale, as disclosed in my co-pending application for U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 376,266, filed May 10, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,689, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This has been found to be undesirable because the bale tie joint is the weakest portion of the tie and the sides of the bale expand causing greater tension on the sides of the ties.
Subsequently, joints were applied to the top of the bales. This has been found to be desirable because the tops of the bales maintain their dimensions as the bales expand upwardly.
Heretofore, in making such top joints, joiners have been installed in the top platens of presses, and in the use of such joiners, one end of the wire or tie has been hooked into the joiner at the rear of the press, with the other end of the tie passed around the bale and pushed into the joiner from the front of the press to form or splice the knot or joint on top of the bale. This system has been adapted extensively in the baling presses. However, it has several disadvantages and shortcomings, one of which is that the knotting or joining is a blind operation, the other end of the wire being inserted into a small opening and then pushed into the rear of the press into engagement with the aforementioned one end, the end portions of the tie or wire not being visible to the press operator so that he can visually ascertain whether a completed joint has been made. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, under such conditions, press operators have had to be highly skilled and experienced to perform tie-joining operations with a minimum of incompleted joints.
The improper or incomplete joints, heretofore known in the art in connection with the top-tie presses, were primarily due to variables in the bale tie loop geometry and the straightness of the wire between the looped ends, a cast in the wire generating sufficient torsion to twist the loop ends into improper relation relative to each other before joining. Even minor changes in the end loop geometry affect proper joining. None of these variables affected side tying, the side ties being visible to the operator at all times, and, therefore, being instantly, manually correctible before opening the press for bale ejection. As a result of these characteristics, operator experience and close tolerance with respect to bale tie wire straightness and loop geometry have heretofore been of primary importance in the proper operation of top tying bale presses. It is an important object of the present invention to eliminate such dependence on operator experience and tie wire characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel top tie joining device wherein the knot or joint between the two ends of the tie are readily visible to the operator before releasing the press for bale ejection.
Another objection of the present invention is to afford a joiner wherein improper or incomplete joints may be readily detected and corrected before releasing the bale, therby eliminating the need for highly experienced press operators.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel joiner wherein proper joints may be made even with what would otherwise be incorrect loop geometry and insufficient wire straightness.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel joiner of the aforementioned type wherein bale wires may be properly threaded and joined from one side of a press by a single operator.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel joiner of the aforementioned type which is compatible with a power feed mechanism for feeding in a plurality of wires simultaneously around the girth of a bale.
Still another object of the present invention is to afford a novel joiner of the aforementioned type which is suitable for use in high production presses.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel splicer or joiner of the aforementioned type which provides proper guidance of the wire ties for entry into a return chute assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel tie joiner of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.